


Candid

by sassycsap



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: College, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Photography, Pinkberry, girls being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycsap/pseuds/sassycsap
Summary: Year one of college is almost over. Brooke, majoring in photography asks Chloe if she can do a photoshoot.





	Candid

**Author's Note:**

> this is from a tumblr prompt thing! the prompt was "Breathtaking kiss - Pinkberry" so obviously i had to.

Freshman year of college was coming to an end. Chloe and Brooke chose the same school, just like they always planned. And they were roommates,  ~~ (oh my god they were roommates) ~~ just like they always planned. Before they started school, everyone warned them against living together. “You’ll hate each other,” they said. “You’ll want to kill each other,” “You’ll never look at her the same.” And maybe they were right, but it wasn’t quite the way Chloe was expecting.

She sat on the grass in the courtyard waiting for Brooke one May afternoon, the last week of classes. The sun sat low in the sky, teasing at the beautiful sunset that was bound to occur this time of year. Chloe heard footsteps from behind her, causing her to turn her head in search of the source. “Hey! Sorry to keep you waiting,” Brooke said as she half-ran towards Chloe, fiddling with her camera.

“How fucking dare you,” Chloe said, standing up. Brooke looked up at her in fear for a second, opening her mouth to apologize. “Brooke,” Chloe stopped her before she could start. “I’m kidding.”

“Oh, right. Sorry.” she shook her head, pressing a few buttons on her camera and making faces at the screen. “I’m still trying to figure out how the hell this thing works,” she was doing pretty well with photography in school. Her parents were so impressed they got her a new camera. It was probably the happiest Chloe had ever seen her. She’d been playing with it non-stop since, always begging her friends to let her take pictures of them. Even though they were best friends, this was the first time Brooke had asked to do pictures of Chloe. “Okay, I think I got it.” she looked through the viewfinder. “That...looks right?” she asked.

“I don’t know, does it?” Chloe asked with a chuckle.

“I think so. Here, I’ll do a test shot.” without further warning, Brooke snapped a picture, pulling away from the camera to look at the result. “Yay! I got it right!” she grinned. “Okay, now pose.”

“What?” Chloe asked, running a hand through her hair and laughing nervously.

“Pose! Do something, be cute!” Brooke gestured wildly with her hands as she spoke. Chloe awkwardly put her hand on her hip, plastering on a cheesy smile. Brooke took the camera from her face and shot Chloe an angry expression. “If you’re not gonna take this serious-”

“Oh my god, Brooke. I  _ am _ serious.” Chloe groaned, putting her hands on her head.

“You look so good in your selfies!” Brooke argued back.

“Yes, because  _ I’m _ in control of them. I don’t know how to let another person take a picture of me!” Brooke rolled her eyes.

“Okay, fine. Wait here.” she stomped away, disappearing behind a nearby building. A couple minutes passed by. Then some more. Then some more. The sky started to turn pink and orange, casting gold beams onto the trees and buildings around campus. Chloe made the universal ‘what the fuck’ hand signal and looked around.

“Brooke,” she called. “Ugh,” she checked her phone, refreshing everything for some kind of message. Nothing. “Brooke?”

“I’m here!” she yelled, running across the courtyard towards Chloe.

“What the hell, Brooke?” Chloe asked, slightly charmed at Brooke’s messy hair and tank top straps falling off her shoulders.

“Here, I got you this.” she thrust a handful of daffodils into Chloe’s hands, immediately backing up and lifting the camera to her face.

“What? Why?” Chloe giggled, looking at the flowers.

“I picked them!” she sounded proud of herself, but very well aware she was being silly. She snapped photo after photo of Chloe looking at the flowers, laughing.

“Why did you-”

“I thought you might look better in candids, but I had to get you to smile first.” Chloe’s expression changed, one snapshot at a time. First she was laughing, then smiling, looking down, then the smile fell a bit. Her eyes turned upwards, directly at Brooke. Her eyes were big and round, her cheeks were pink as the sky behind her. Then she was getting closer, walking towards Brooke. Then she was there. She moved the camera from Brooke’s face, cupping the short girl’s cheeks in her free hand.

Then they were kissing. Brooke froze completely. Her brain shattered like glass. Chloe’s lips were warm and soft and she could smell the flowers in her hand. Brooke reciprocated the kiss cautiously, letting her eyes flutter closed and shoulders relax. She let go of her camera, letting it dangle from the strap around her neck. She draped her arms over Chloe’s shoulders, twirling pieces of her soft, brown hair between her fingers. Chloe felt her face get redder and redder the longer she kissed Brooke. She could feel how much more she’d have to explain herself with every second. Somehow, she just couldn’t stop. It felt right. It was the way things were meant to be.

Once she had mustered up the courage to do so, she broke away from Brooke’s lips, not traveling too far. Brooke pressed her forehead against Chloe’s, eyes still closed, fingers still in her hair, waiting until she remembered how to breathe. Their hearts pounded in time. Slowly, the shallow breaths grew longer until they were almost normal again. Brooke opened her eyes carefully, investigating Chloe’s face so close to hers. Her eyes were shut, brow furrowed, biting down on her lower lip. “I think we have enough pictures for now,” Brooke said softly. Chloe slowly pulled away from Brooke’s face and nodded. “That sunset is beautiful though,” Brooke said, clearly looking more at Chloe than the sky. The tall girl grinned, pushing hair behind her ear and looking at the ground.

“Shut up,” she mumbled. Brooke took a seat on the grass, looking up at the sky. Chloe followed her lead, sitting very close to her. In silence, they sat together, watching the sunset, watching each other watch the sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> TYSM FOR READING <3  
> CONTACT ME VIA TUMBLR I'M ALWAYS ONLINE!!!  
> @sassycsap


End file.
